UNTITLED
by glasswine137
Summary: Apa kah masih ada cinta disana untuk ku Lee Sungmin? Untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu berdiri disampingmu walau kedua kakinya sudah patah dan hatinya sudah remuk, Ya semoga masih ada aku disana… di sisa-sisa kenangan masalalumu. KYUHYUN/SUNGMIN/KYUMIN


**NB : Hanya sebuah** _ **drabble**_ **singkat berisikan ke desperate-tan seorang JOYers. Kata-kata tidak beraturan dan penuh ketidak jelasan tetapi yang pasti ada berjuta curahan disana :'(**

 **UNTITLED**

Cho Kyuhyun

 _ **For**_

Lee Sungmin

Seperti jantung yang secara paksa ditarik keluar dari tubuhmu sedangkan ia sedang berdetak,sakit! Seperti kau yang membutuhkan oksigen namun tidak bisa menghirupnya sedikitpun,sesak! Juga seperti setiap tetes darah dalam tubuhmu yang terkuras habis sehingga meninggalkan kerusakan disetiap bagian organ tubuhmu, mati rasa.

Seperti air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa peduli senyum lebar yang sebenarnya sedang kau pertontonkan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka,bodoh! Dan seperti kau yang dipaksa keluar dari kehidupanku dengan membawa setiap kepingan kebahagian miliku disana,hampa!

Aku mencintaimu sampai aku lupa bagaimana cara berjalan tanpamu, sampai aku benar-benar tidak lagi ingat bahwa ada hari yang bisa aku lewati tanpa jemariku yang menggengam erat jemarimu hingga bertautan erat satu dan yang lainya. Dimana ada kau disanalah aku berdiri, tepat disampingmu hingga bahkan mengalahkan kesetiaan bayanganmu. Dimana setiap langkah kakimu terdengar maka disana juga langkah ku mengirimu seakan takut satu langkah aku tertinggal maka aku akan kehilanganmu.

Aku tersenyum untukmu setiap hari, berdoa pada ketidak pastian agar kelak kita menjadi sesuatu yang pasti, agar rasa yang kita miliki menjadi sebuah berkah bukanlah dosa. Bahkan ketika terlelap sekalipun aku selalu memelukmu erat, agar aku tetap bisa merakit sebuah cerita bersama mu walau hanya dalam sebuah mimpi, bahkan melewatkanmu dimipi bagaikan sebuah dosa untuk ku.

Apa kah cinta kita hanya sebuah bagian dari mimpi indah? Mengapa saat kenyataan menghampiri yang bisa ku lihat adalah sebuah perpisahan yang semakin terlihat jelas garisnya? Sungguh! Aku sudah menggengam erat tanganmu, Mencium kedua kelopak matamu saat kau tertidur, memelukmu ketika kau merasakan sakit dan tersenyum untuk mu ketika bahagia menyertaimu. Aku hanya seseorang yang mencintaimu,sungguh hanya itu lantas mengapa aku hanya bisa bermimpi lalu menangis?

Aku lemah tetapi pelukmu melindungiku, aku bahkan bimbang namun jemarimu selalu berhasil membuat keberanianku untuk melangkah semakin pasti. Seperti bermain dan dipermainkan takdir, sesungguhnya kita hanya bisa saling menguatkan tanpa tau sebuah kepastian diakhir nanti. Kita hanya benar-benar bermain didalamnya mencari sebuah keberuntungan yang mungkin bisa kita dapatkan.

Takdir mempertlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa kau dan aku tidak saling mengikat , semakin terlihat jelas dan semakin membuat ku kalut. Tak mau kalah , aku tak mau kalah dengan takdir itu. Jika ia tidak mengikat kita untuk saling memiliki , biar aku yang mengikat mu. Begitu ingin rasanya aku mengikatmu amat erat, namun aku takut hanya sesak yang kau rasakan .

"Percayalah, jika dikesempatan kali ini kau dan aku terpisah, maka kau hanya perlu percaya bahwa dilain kesempatan entah dimana atau kapan, sekali lagi kita akan dipertemukan dengan perasaan yang sama lalu kemudian takdir akan mengizinkan kita untuk bersama, untuk menebus apa yang sudah terlewati disaat ini, hanya perlu percaya"

Itu yang kau ucapkan padaku..

Hei dear, mengapa harus dilain kesempatan? Apa tidak bisa saat ini saja ? aku hanya ingin dimanapun, kapanpun, dalam waktu apapun entah saat ini, detik berikutnya, hari selanjutnya dan tahun atau bahkan dikehidupan berikutnya yang entah ada atau tidak, aku hanya ingin 'Kita' tetap menjadi 'Kita'.

Kau adalah jalan ku satu-satunya, benar-benar hanya kau. Bayangkan saat kau pergi apa yang kira-kira terjadi pada ku? Tersesat! Melangkah mencari mu, berputar dan terus melewati jalan yang sama dimana dulu kau masih ada disana. Seperti terpenjara dalam sebuah lingkaran tanpa akhir dan tanpa jalan keluar yang dimana ketika aku berlari sekencang apapun dan sekuat apapun untuk menerobos jalan itu pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatku kembali ketitik awal. Ketitik dimana aku baru memulai semuanya dengan mu, ketitik dimana aku masih melihat kita berdiri disana saling berpegangan erat, ketitik dimana aku masih bisa melihat sisah-sisa gambaran kebahagian kita yang telah kau tinggalkan.

Kau bagaikan sebuah surga untuk ku, dimana kesedihan, rasa sakit, kecewa, dan keterpurukan tak dapat aku rasakan karena aku memiliki mu. Aku bersyukur saat dimana kau masih berdiri disampingku. Kau, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang mengajariku bagaimana seharusnya aku memperlakukan cinta. Lantas, mengapa juga kau yang membuka mataku bahwa cinta kita ada bukan untuk saling berpelukan?

Seperti sebuah bunga yang tumbuh disemak berduri , kau harus berdarah dan tertusuk terlebih dahulu untuk memetiknya. Tapi mengapa ? walau berdarah sampai habis aku tetap tak bisa merengkuh mu, bahkan sampai duri yang menusuk menjadi satu dengan daging ditubuhku , kau tetap tak bisa ku penjarakan dikehidupanku

Ada apa ? mengapa tidak bisa ? aku mendengar kalian berbisik bahwa ini bukan cinta melainkan dosa .

Ada apa ? mengapa tidak bisa ? kami hanya sangat saling mencintai , tanpa berniat melukai siapapun .

Jangan , jangan melihat 'kami' seperti itu. Kami hanya saling mencintai, kami hanya sedikit berbeda dan jangan membenci kami. Hanya pergi dan tinggalkanlah kami. Biarkan kami berada didunia dimana waktu hanya bercerita tentang betapa bahagianya kisah kami, tentang betapa saling mencintainya kami, tentang betapa takutnya kami akan satu hal yang bernama kehilangan.

Katakan padaku apa yang salah dari semua ini ?

Katakana padaku apa yang salah ?

Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu tak peduli apa yang mereka katakana . aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan . aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti apa yang mereka dapatkan . tetapi mengapa aku harus merelakan kebahagianku demi mereka ?

Mereka membawa mu pergi, sekarang sela jemari ku kosong .

Mereka membawa mu menjauh, aku hanya dapat melihat bayangan ku seorang diri .

 _Takdirpun akhirnya menunjukan eksistensinya didepan ku ._

Seperti terperosok kedalam lubang yang dalam . aku tak bisa melihat apapun , tak bisa merasakan apapun , tetapi aku masih mengingat hangat pelukan mu , senyum mu , genggaman mu . lalu tanpa cahaya aku mencoba mencari semua itu , berharap menemukanya .

Membuka tiap pintu pintu kosong yang hanya berisikan sebuah ejekan atas kekalahan ku yang kehilangan mu . berlari tertatih sampai kedua kaki ku pun rasanya ingin meninggalkan ku juga . berteriak sekeras mungkin , sekencang mungkin berharap aku mendapat jawaban atas apa yang aku teriakan . Namamu . tetapi nihil .

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

Tetap tak menjawab teriakan ku .

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

tidak lagi menggengam tangan ku .

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

Sudah Tidak lagi tersenyum untuk ku .

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

tidak lagi berdiri disampingku.

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

Sudah Tidak Lagi memeluk ku.

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

Sudah tidak lagi menatap ku .

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

Tidak lagi berjuang bersama ku .

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

…..

 **Apa Lee Sungmin masih mencintaiku ?**

Atau ….

 **Lee Sungmin Sudah Meninggalkan ku ?**

Aku kehilanganmu tapi tidak dengan kenangan kenangan yang terus hidup .aku mencoba membeci mu tapi yang kudapati hanya diriku yang semakin tenggelam dalam pusaran kebahagiaan saat itu . meyakin kan diriku bahwa semua sudah berakhir , bahwa kau telah pergi dan sudah tidak ada lagi kita , sayang nya yang kudapati hanya diriku yang semakin hancur dan hatiku yang semakin tertikam , bukan kebencian atau keinginan untuk melupakan .

Sedetik saat aku terdiam , setiap kali kesempatan sekecil apapun ada, kau selalu terselip dalam ruang fikiranku . mencoba mengacak dan menggali jejak tawa dan hangat nya genggamanmu , sampai aku terlena lantas lupa bahwa tangan ku kosong , tidak lagi menggengamu . bahwa bibir ku kelu tidak lagi tertawa denganmu .

Pada akhirnya aku mendapati diriku yang tidak bisa melupakanmu , aku yang terjebak seorang diri sedangkan kau sudah benar benar pergi . apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Seandainya aku membuka mata esok pagi dan aku benar benar melupakan semua tentangmu , tentang kita , apa kemudian aku bisa hidup dengan lebih baik ? apa aku akan mendapati kebahagian menungu ku ? apa benar semua akan baik baik saja jika segala sesuatu tentang 'kau' terlupakan ?

Hei beritahu aku bagaimana bisa semua baik-baik saja jika aku melupakanmu sedangkan kau adalah kebahagian itu sendiri untuk ku. Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum sedangkan kau adalah alasan dari setiap senyum diwajahku. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta sedangkan kau adalah cinta matiku, lantas bagaimana semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika aku melupakanmu? Haha bodohkau Cho!

apa kah ada tempat dimana aku bisa bersembunyi ? bersembunyi dari semua kenangan tentang yang kudapati , mencoba menghapusmu hanya membuat dirimu semakin dan semakin lebih berharga untuk hati ini.

Aku terus saja mengingatmu lantas bagaimana aku bisa melupakan mu ? tidak masalah jika aku hidup hanya dengan setengah dari jiwa ku sedangkan sisahnya ku serahkan pada kenangan kita . biar ia terkurung disana bersama dengan kau yang tak bisa terlupakan .

Meski aku harus hancur dalam air mata ditengah kenangan ini , tetap saja semua hariku hanya berisikan tentang mu .

Hey Lee Sungmin .

Apa aku masih ada dihatimu ? apa Cho Kyuhyun masih terselip dalam setiap detik keheningan mu ? apa aku masih ada disetiap selipan doamu tetang kebahagian . masikah ada aku disetiap jejak langkahmu yang semakin menjauh ? masihkah ada Cho Kyuhyun disela-sela harapan mu tentang sebuah masa depan?

Apa kah masih ada cinta disana untuk ku Lee Sungmin? Untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu berdiri disampingmu walau kedua kakinya sudah patah dan hatinya sudah remuk, Ya semoga masih ada aku disana… di sisa-sisa kenangan masalalumu.


End file.
